


Tea for Two

by seungsols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One cup of hot water, Hansol’s favourite tea, a teaspoon of sugar, and a Jeonghan for some company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea for Two

“Where is he?” Jeonghan asked, handing Seungcheol his requested iced Americano. The older one grinned and thanked his friend as he scooted over so that Jeonghan could pull a chair as they both faced the monitor in front of them.

“Beats me,” Seungcheol shrugged as he wheeled his chair to the wall to dim the lights. “He’s been acting strange all morning. Didn’t even come out of his room when Junhui called for breakfast.”

Jeonghan blinked. “We’re talking about Hansol here, right? The one who’s literally the first one out of bed at the scent of food?”

“We are,” laughed Seungcheol, putting his cup down on the table away from the keyboard (since he didn’t want a repeat of last time there was a spill around the keyboard on the desk). “Jisoo already tried to talk to him, but even he couldn’t get Hansol out of bed.”

“Where is he now?”

“Probably still there- wait, why? Are you going to try?”

The long haired one already pushed his chair in and stood up before Seungcheol could even react. “Someone’s gotta do it.”

“Jeonghan, you know how stubborn he can be.”

“Yeah, but you know how stubborn I can be as well.”

“Touche. Well, don’t get him too worked up. I don’t want to make Chan clean the floors twice today,” he hummed, turning back to the monitor as the other closed the door so that Seungcheol could finish his movie in peace.

The older one had a point. When Hansol didn’t get out of bed, that means something was up and he was in no mood to talk to anyone. Seeing the situation, if Jisoo, the most convincing person in the whole dorm room, couldn’t get him out of his bed then this seemed like an impossible scenario.

But Jeonghan could still try. It was worth a shot. Even if that meant that they would get into a petty argument over an insignificant subject, Hansol would tell his hyung eventually. 

Or at least Jeonghan would hope he would.

–

“Hansol-ah?” Jeonghan knocked on the door, waiting for a groan or something instead of the silence he received. Daringly, he crept the door open, angling his head to see inside the room, finding a Hansol wrapped up as a burrito under the covers. He sighed and walked in, closing the door quietly behind him before he made his way over, casually sitting at the edge of the bed. “You usually don’t sleep in the room. I always see you on the sofa.”

“Everyone’s outside though,” Hansol replied. 

Finally he speaks, Jeonghan thought. “Is that a bad thing?”

The younger one wrapped himself tighter, engulfing himself in the blanket. “Well, it isn’t a good thing, I’ll tell you that.”

Even when he was feeling under the weather, Hansol knew how to crack a joke. Still, Jeonghan knew that he wasn’t going to get much out of Hansol. “Hang on,” he prompted, standing up and scurrying out of the room.

Hansol turned on his side to see the door, sighing to himself. Even if he wanted to move now, he couldn’t. Literally. He was physically encased in the warm cloth around him that all he could do was roll. Another sigh left his mouth as he wiggled around, creating space between him and the blanket so that he could at least move his arms out.

The older one came back, two mugs in hand as he watched the younger one gasp and struggle to sit up on the bed with his bottom half still bounded. Jeonghan couldn’t help but snicker at the sight, even after helping Hansol sit up straight, back leaning against the wall with his body still draped with the blanket.

“Thanks,” he shyly smiled as Jeonghan handed him the mug. Both of his hands grasped the temperate coffee cup as he blew on the hot water, waiting for it to cool down. His fingers brushed up against the tea bag string, giving it a few tugs as he quietly watched the tea seep into the water.

Jeonghan observed as he sipped his own tea. Leaning his head back against the wall, it was silent as he kept watching Hansol curiously lift the bag in and out of the water. “Having fun there?”

“It’s pretty calming, actually,” Hansol hummed as his eyes were still following the motion of the bag. They sat there in silence. Not an awkward silence, which is common with Hansol since he was deemed one of the awkwardest of the bunch, but a solacing one. Not many of his other friends were able to share such a preciously quiet moment, but it was uncomplicated with Jeonghan. “Hyung?”

“Hm?” Jeonghan turned his head, surprised to receive direct eye contact from the younger. “What is it?”

They both blinked as their contact never broke. Hansol looked down at his mug after a few seconds, which seemed like a few minutes, before coughing and sipping his tea. He sighed in content afterwards, mimicking Jeonghan’s position of his head against the wall.

Shrugging, Jeonghan went back to his tea, only to jolt when he felt the blanket enclose his lower half. With his tea back on his lap, now on top of the cloth, he looked to see Hansol calmly sipping his tea, as if he didn’t just perform such an action. 

“You’re something else, you know that Sol?”

“That’s something my dad says a lot.” They shared a laugh before smiling at each other. “Hyung-”

“Hey,” Jeonghan grinned as he let his left hand rub Hansol’s back reassuringly. “I’m not gonna force anything out of you, but I’m still here if you want to talk. If not, then we can just continue this.”

Hansol blinked, absorbing his hyung’s genuine and caring words. Without speaking, he smiled, leaning his head against Jeonghan’s shoulder as he sipped his tea. After a few fragments of silence followed by loud sipping against their mugs and laughter, Hansol opened up. And Jeonghan smiled with ease.

There’s only one recipe to make Hansol Vernon Choi open up to you: one cup of his favourite tea in his favourite mug, a blanket to keep himself warm, a shoulder to lean on, and his precious Jeonghan hyung. 


End file.
